


Even In the Dark, You still shine the brightest

by XavierApies



Series: 100 Reasons Kenma Smiles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kenma is a dork in love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, pure fluff, so is Fukunaga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavierApies/pseuds/XavierApies
Summary: You came into my life like a starAnd filled my heart with joyYou took my pain as if it was yoursAnd gave me love that no one could.You gave me a shoulder to cry onYou were my pillar when I was fallingYou were my strength when I felt lowWith your smile, you made my living on earth worthwhile.





	Even In the Dark, You still shine the brightest

Nothing seemed to disturb the peace of the ongoing day. Dawn shined its gleaming blanket upon the earth. Pudding like hair blew within the early dawns breeze as it whispered the sweet lullabies the birds sang.

_“Kenma?”_

All thoughts went away upon hearing the quiet voice. Sweet Honey eyes look away from the awaking dawn and meet creamy onyx ones. A small smile forms on Kenma’s face one seeing the owner of the voice.

“Fuku, did I wake you up?”

Kenma’s face shifted into a soft look of concern. Nodding a quick no, Fukunaga smiled and laughed. Walking toward where kenma was on their home balcony and wraps their arm around the smaller of the two.

“The view sure is lovely, isn’t it?”

Glancing honey eyes back toward the view of dawn, a soft smile appeared on Kenma’s face. Relaxing their body and leaning into Fuku’s embrace. The sound of the bird’s lullabies swept over them in a calming embrace, along with the soft breeze softly caressing them with its cooling kiss. Nothing could break this serenity, a peaceful ballad of silence between the two whispered the thoughts of love and affections words couldn’t. Soon the sun embraced the earth with a loving blanket of warmth.

“Fuku… we should get ready for the day”

Yawning, the taller male nods and hesitantly untangles themselves from the embrace. Kenma remains where they are and laughs softly before walking off to met with Fuku. Yawning again, Fuku waves at Kenma.

“Hey Fuku, being pretty must be tiring”

“Your right Kenma, so you must be utterly exhausted”

Eye widening at the response a quick red is quickly spread around Kenma’s face. Grabbing the nearest thing next to them, they chuck it at Fukunaga. Fukunaga laughs as he’s hit in the face by a pillow. “god you look adorable kenma” they say filled with love and affection. Kenma hides their face in their hands. Walking over to them quickly Fuku embraces kenma in a hug, filled with warmth. Chuckling softly, they lay their head on top of Kenma’s. Kenma slowly looked up, Golden honey eyes filled with tender love and affection peered into Onyx ones that reflected the same thing. Soft lips pressed against Kenma’s, sweet but filled with tender raw emotions. As fast as it was started it was terminated. Kenma was left a furious blushing mess.   


“F-Fuku we should get ready”

Kenma Stutters through their words and quickly throws on the closest pair of clothing on and rapidly walks out of the shared apartment. Fuku rapidly runs after his male companion and intertwines their hands. Squeezing the others hand softly, a sign of comfort and protection. Of course, nothing could break this peaceful day. Kenma looks at Fuku and smiles softly, they didn’t deserve the other but maybe the world would let him have this one selfish desire.

“Hey Fuku”

“Yes?”

“I love you”  
“I love you too”

Yes, nothing could break apart the peaceful serenity of they day.


End file.
